War on Christmas
The War on Christmas is a war waged by liberals and atheists against Christmas and Jesus. It has raged on throughout the 2000s with no end in sight. It is the only war with more victims then World War 2. The War is the natural consequence of the United States becoming less and Christian. Bailouts, handouts, wellfare...these are NOT the things that are Founding Father invisioned when he sacrificed his only son for us. Prelude Originally Jesus gave his life on the very first Christmas so that we could be saved and one day join him in the empire of the son of God. He knew he had to self terminate or salvation would be denied us, and we would be forced to endure Satans reign of fire and brimstone in his kingdom of Hell. We were rescued on that fateful day and decided to forever celebrate it by giving each other gifts. However the holiday was despised by liberals, and destroying it became the ultimate goal of the Lefts Wing. Kids getting gifts like a Barbie or a Micro Machine is too much for them to bear, and they need everyone to be as miserable as them. They needed a way to push Christmas out of the spotlight. So these people who hate the simple joy of seeing a child play with his new toy Batman begin saying things to eachother besides Merry Christmas, seeing what will stick. Soon they found there secret weapon. The War begins The war began one dark night long ago when someone said Happy Holidays. It seemed innocent at the time, so it was accepted and became commonplace to every American. Psychologically this created an effect where it became second nature, and it soon spread enough so libtards started trying to make all of us say Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays is godless like the church of liberalism and is literally a slap in the face of Christ, but it was too late. The liberals began to force all store owners to saying it, because the store owners choose to. That is rape. Additionally by saying Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas that is censorship and is against Freedom of Speech.1 We are getting shafted bigtime here. Therefore we need to stop people from saying Happy Holidays, and become freedom fighters ready to lay down are lives for this greatest of causes, to prevent this from becoming a new world where Christmas ceases to exist. I will personally beat anyone who gives an improper holiday greeting, and I am willing to go to prison and serve 3-10. To you maybe thats a harsh way of dealing with this, but we live in harsh times and that calls for harsh actions against these liberals. Im NOT there little bitch who is going to take this. I am a MAN. Dirty liberal tricks A lot of atheists will pretend there doing this because of Jews, knowing that people sympathize with Jews and NOT atheists. This is typical selfish atheist behavior.2 These people dont care about Jews, otherwise they wouldnt stand up for all the little animals who blow Jews up in the name of Islam. These people are liberals, enemies of the Republic, enemies of God and enemies of everything good and decent. Dont fall for there tricks. Denial A lot of liberals deny there is war even going on. This reminds me of the Cranberries song "Zombie" and is typical liberal denial. 3 You dont think there is a war going on? Well good for yooooooooou! The fact is there IS a war going on, and we need a hero. The fact that FOX News is the only that covers it just proves that the Liberal Media is in on it and is spreading wartime propaganda. References 1 http://conservapedia.com/War_on_Christmas 2 Id. 3 Id.